In The Past
by HappilySleeping
Summary: "Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else." - Anonymous In depth summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is mainly told in third person about Gaku and Luna. Luna is a figure and Gaku is a human. The story starts around the time Night started malfunctioning. Luna and Gaku are already together. But when Gaku gets a phone call for work, Luna blows up. She wants to spend time with her boyfriend but he leaves her all the time. So after their fight, Luna decides to leave and go home. But when she goes home, she is slapped in the face by memories. Then the story begins on how a dysfunctional, lost figure falls for a human who just can't catch a break. _

**_I do not own Absolute boyfriend or any of the characters. _**

* * *

_Gah! He will be home soon and I haven't made him dinner yet! Sigh, why did I take that nap?_ Luna buzzed around the kitchen looking for something quick and easy to make. Finding her ingredients, she buzzed around once more to cook the meal. She decided today was a good day for ramen. When she finished, she walked over to the couch and collapsed. She started breathing heavy from all that running, but stopped when she heard a familiar sound. With her excellent hearing, and the stillness of the apartment, she heard feet walking up the steps. They stopped and then the sound of rattling keys was heard. She counted the amount of keys he slid down the key ring. Using the second key, he stuck it in the lock. She heard a sigh. Stifling a giggle, she heard the right key sliding perfectly in the lock. Wanting to surprise her boyfriend, she ran as fast as her heart was racing and practically flew to the spot right next to the door and sat down.

"Luna! What are you doing there?!"

Luna looked up at the black haired love of her life. His blue eyes, showing a hint of fright at the welcome, soon relaxed. Being greeted by the usual the scent of the town mixed with a strong cinnamon, she smiled. Gaku smiled back and got down on one knee in front of her. He took off his hat and laid it next to his foot.

"Luna wanted to wait until Gaku got home. Gaku took too long. Luna decided to wait by door to greet Gaku. Is Gaku okay?" Luna asked, tilting her head.

Gaku nodded. He moved his face closer to Luna's and tilted her head up. He brought his lips down on hers slowly. Luna reacted fast by bringing her arms around his neck. As he slowly stood, using his hand as a guide to pull Luna up by placing it on her back, Luna followed not wanting to break the kiss.

Gaku placed his hands on the low part of her back, pushing her closer to him. Luna opened her mouth wider to allow Gaku to slip his tongue in. He moved one of his hands down lower and pushed her closer to him. Now their tongues touched. She tasted him, all of him. The taste of cinnamon filled up her mouth, but she craved him all day. Lifting herself up on the tip of her toes, She pushed herself closer to his lips-

Cough.

Luna and Gaku froze. They both looked in the direction of the sound. Across the hall, through their wide open door, the neighbor smiled.

"I don't mean to interrupt but if you are going to have sex, you need to close the door. We have kids on this floor."

Gaku nodded and closed the door with his foot. He let go of Luna and placed his back on the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. Luna walked up to him.

"The food is probably still warm…"

Gaku looked at her with hungry eyes. "The last thing I'm thinking about is food."

…?...Oh…OH! Luna smiled wide now that her face was red. She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She ran in the bedroom and was shortly greeted by Gaku.

**XXX**

Gaku was silent. His eyes were closed, which gave his face a peaceful look. Like an angel…with very spiky hair. Luna closed her eyes trying to put herself to sleep. Then she remembered about the food. Climbing out of bed and quickly putting on a shirt, (as quietly as she can), she tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen. She saw the pot on the stove. Thank goodness the stove was off. She went over to the stove and removed the lid from the pot. She reached for the cabinet door and pulled it open. She grabbed a bowl from there, rinsed it and started putting the ramen in the bowl. She walked over to the fridge and placed the bowl inside the fridge. When closing the door, she overheard a conversation.

"Now? But…I understand. Okay, okay."

She leaned her back against the fridge and rolled her eyes. She waited. Gaku hopped past the fridge trying to put his pants. He looked up at Luna.

"Have you seen my hat?"

Luna move her head in the location of where his hat was. He walked over to it and grabbed it off the floor, then walked back over to her.

"You're not mad, right?" Gaku asked.

"Oh, no. You finally come home early, sleep with me and have to leave. What. Is. There. To. Be. Mad. About."

Gaku looked down and scratched his head. "I have to go to work."

"I'm busy, too, so leave."

"You understand that the only reason we are still living here is because I pay for it by working."

Luna rolled her eyes. She looked around the room for something to hold. As if on queue, Gaku's cell phone rang. Luna's eyes widened, as well as Gaku's . They raced each other to the bedroom for the phone. Luna, being a figure, was able to get to the room as if she grew wings and flew. She slammed the bedroom door closed and locked it. A few seconds later, Gaku bumped into the door. She went over to the phone, and just watched it ring. The caller ID said 'Boss'.

"Luna, pick it up at least," he pleaded through the door.

"No," she snapped.

""C'mon! Then can you open the door?"

She grabbed the phone when it stopped ringing and walked over to the door. Holding the phone behind her back, she unlocked and opened the door. Gaku leaned against the doorframe. He stuck his hand out.

"Phone."

"What makes you think I have it?

"You raced me to the room to get it."

"I could race you to the room for a lot of things."

"Phone, now."

"Stay with me."

Gaku was silent. He walked closer to Luna. Looking her straight in the eyes, he moved one of his hands behind her back.

"Lo siento."

Luna soon realized he took the phone from her hand behind her back and he was already halfway to the door. Shaking her head, she followed, and quickly caught up. When he attempted to open the door, Luna tried to push it close but Gaku held it open.

"That's how you leave? I never see you anymore. All I see is either you going into the bedroom to sleep, or dashing out the door for work. It's not fair."

"It's not like it's my choice," He answered.

"Then make it your choice. Me or work?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "You know I can't answer that. "

"Is it really that hard for you to decide?" she questioned.

"No, I just have to go now or I will be late."

"Then go!"

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?"

"Can you even call it your house when I live in it more than you?"

"Of course I can! I bought this place!" he shouted.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I helped pay, remember? So it's my house, too! And I cook and clean here, so technically it's more my place than yours."

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath and started stepping out the door.

"But, I guess it is your place, since all your stuff is here. So I'll just leave!" She screamed. Gaku turned to face Luna, his blue eyes piercing her dark brown ones. He stuck both of his hands up, closing them in to fists.

"It's not like I said 'leave'. I just need to go to work. Why are you so moody right now?"

"Because I can be!" she spat out before grabbing the phone out off Gaku's hand. She stared straight into his eyes and opened it up, then broke it in half with a quick snap. She threw the two pieces in the hall, pushed him out and slammed the door closed.

In the hallway, Gaku looked down at his separated phone and sighed. He bent down to pick it up and heard a whistle. Looking over to the source, it was his neighbor.

"Damn man…One day you guys are all kissy-kissy, and the next day you are breaking phones in half? Kids live here, man. Watch what you do!"

"Shaddup!" Gaku yelled and stormed down the steps to go take care of the situation his was informed about.

_**XXX**_

Inside the apartment, Luna had her back leaning against the door. She was breathing heavy and made her hands into tight fists, making her knuckles turn white. She stomped away from the door, and sat on the couch. She ran her fingers through her hair, and using her rubber band on her wrist, she tied her mess of curly hair in a messy bun. She walked quickly into the bedroom and walked over to the closet. She grabbed two suitcases off the top shelf and slammed them on the bed. Placing her hands over her eyes, she let out a shaky breath and sat on the bed. She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them with the back of her hands, stopping her tears before they never end. She cleared her throat and stood up. Luna walked over to the bedside table, grabbed her radio and walked over to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she placed the radio on the table near the bath, put the CD in and let it play.

Turning on the water in the tub, she checked to make sure the water was warm. She added bath salts in and waited for the water a little more. When that was done, she got undressed and stepped in the tub. She laid her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, dozing off listening to the music.

_**XXX**_

Luna checked her bags, which was two in total. Putting them in her car, she closed the trunk and walked over to the driver's side. Once she got in the car, she began her long drive to her original house.


	2. Once Upon a time

_This story is mainly told in third person about Gaku and Luna. Luna is a figure and Gaku is a human. The story starts around the time Night started malfunctioning. Luna and Gaku are already together. But when Gaku gets a phone call for work, Luna blows up. She wants to spend time with her boyfriend but he leaves her all the time. So after their fight, Luna decides to leave and go home. But when she goes home, she is slapped in the face by memories. Then the story begins on how a dysfunctional, lost figure falls for a human who just can't catch a break._

**_I do not own Absolute boyfriend or any of the characters._**

* * *

"…_Et in hora mortis nostrae_  
_Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria"_

The woman smiled finishing the song. The lady had very loose curls that stopped at her shoulders framing her pale face. She looked over at her pianist, her husband. Placing a boney hand on her stomach, she whispered, "The baby is relaxed now."

Naoki removed his hands from the piano and put them on his wife's stomach. He smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad."

Naoki is a famous pianist. He has dark brown hair that is about up to his ears stuck out at odd ends. His dark brown eyesscanned his wife happily. He stood up from the piano bench and stuck out a thin cool hand. Megumi, grabbed his hand and started standing up. He walked her to couch following closely behind. When they reached the living room, she sat down and frowned. The couch felt….wet?

"What's wrong?" asked Naoki.

"Either I wet my pants, or…."

Naoki thought for a minute then gasped. Megumi nodded.

"Quick! Everyone! Her water just broke! Call the doctor!"

All the helpers in the household ran to the living room. Two left, one to get the car, and the other to get the bag. Five were circling around the couple guiding them out the door. Megumi looked over at her husband and smiled.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Luna."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the hospital, they were wheeled off to the private room they wanted. After ten hours of waiting, their doctor, Doctor Laurard, came in.

"Open, " she simply said.

Obeying, Megumi did what she was told.

"Congratulations. You are about to give birth to a baby."

"Are you asking us or telling us?" questioned Naoki.

"I'm telling you. Get the other nurses," she answered, whispering the last part to another nurse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just one last push! Come on, Megumi! I know you can do this!" Shouted Naoki, with a very purple and sore hand (Megumi had been squeezing his hand for the past thirteen hours).

"I-I can't! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. While screaming, she pushed her hardest. Resting her head, everyone started congratulating.

"Megumi! It's a boy!" Naoki cried out. The baby left to go get cleaned when a beep was heard. Looking over at his wife, Naoki was quickly being pushed out of the way. He ran over to her side, pushing hair out of her face.

"Megumi, wake up! Come on, open your eyes! Megumi? Megumi, answer me!" Naoki shouted.

"Please, someone get him out of here he doesn't need to see this. "

Naoki was forced out in the hall. He was pacing back and forth, trying to relax. He leaned against the wall and covered his eyes. Then all he heard was the sound of feet walking towards him. He removed his hands and was approached by a nurse.

"Is she alright? Can I go in?"

"Shirisaki-san, I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She probably pushed herself to hard and…I'm sorry."

Naoki looked down. He suddenly fell to his knees. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he started overflowing with tears. He tried breath to calm himself, but it didn't work. The nurse waited patiently, and then stuck her arm out, to help him get to his feet. When he stood up, he quickly wiped his eyes. He was a bit calm now.

"I want to see my baby."

Naoki was informed that his son had blue baby syndrome which was caused by Tetralogy of Fallot. The baby had to stay in the hospital for the first month, and then it had to undergo surgery. Afterwards, when the baby seemed alright, they said he could take him home.

After the surgery, Naoki went to pick up his son. He was picked up by one of his drivers at the hospital. On the way home, he held the baby in his arms, just watching him. When they arrived at the house he brought the baby up stairs to the nursery and laid him in the crib, letting him sleep.

Years passed. The father decided to name his son Kazuhiko. Seeing as his son got older, Kazuhiko had to keep returning for checkups on his heart and had the worst luck with finding friends at school. On Kazuhiko's 16th birthday, Naoki asked what Kazuhiko wanted.

"I want a girlfriend…" whispered Kazuhiko at dinner. He messed with his food on his plate,and then stood. "Excuse me, dad. I think I'm going to go to bed now…"

"Kaz-" Naoki was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. Naoki stood up, walking away from his food as the butler came out. "I'm done Takahashi. Thank you for the meal."

Naoki continued walking in the main hall. He faced the stairs and walked to a door underneath the steps. He opened it, to darkness. He walked down the dark steps, reaching the bottom. The lights turned on automatically. He smiled at the sight. Naoki was a famous musician because his father only supported his music side. Naoki also had an interest in engineering, but when he told his dad, his dad refused it immediately. So when his father passed away, and his mother soon after, Naoki inherited the house and the money, meaning he can do whatever he wishes.

He turned his basement into a lab. Not scientific, more machinery. He had an empty desk, with a plain paper on it. He walked over to the desk, grabbed a pencil and started a rough sketch.

As months started passing, day after day, Naoki stayed in his lab. Sometimes he even pulled all nighters. He rarely ate and only went upstairs for a shower.

It has been two years. Today was the 18th birthday Kazuhiko. It was another time to eat at the table. Smiling to himself, Naoki looked down at his work table. Today was also the day that Naoki's creation was finished.

"Master food is…Is it done?"

Naoki turned to look at his trusted servant. His eyes had bags and were streaked with red veins, which cause the butler to widen his eyes. He was the only one who knew of Naoki's 'Project'. But from the looks of it, it seemed like his master made a death wish.

Takahashi smiled. "Then let's get him."

Upstairs, Kazuhiko waited at the table. When he spotted the butler entering the room, he called him. "Takahashi-san, where's my meal and my father?"

"Sir, your father requests your presence in the basement," the butler answered with a bow. Kazuhiko stood from the dining table and walked towards the basement door.

Entering the room, he could see the lights dimmed. He cautiously continued, then called out to his dad.

Around a corner, he appeared. Behind him, on a table was a….computer.

"I've programmed it to be a simulator. Now you get to talk to someone other than the people in this birthday, Kazuhiko."

His son walked up to the computer and stared at it. He didn't smile.

"All that time, and all you could do was this? What happened to your passion for engineering?"

"What do you mean? I worked hard on this for you! Are you saying you don't like it?"

"I can't believe this. It's nothing. Just…move, dad."

"What?"

"Your old brain can't work on the technology we have today. We need more power….Hand me that cord."

After hours of some hacking and lights flickering, the pair had their power. They just needed a body. So Naoki went looking for a gift that he made years ago for his wife (who passed away). It was a mini robot of a girl. He even covered it in the material they used for dolls to make it look realistic. The only problem was, he never powered it up.

So taking the doll and placing it on a clean silver table, he attached a pair of electrical cords to the doll that was hooked up to the computer.

Naoki's son, Kazuhiko was setting up the inside parts, like the brain.

"Should I give her a brain?"

"Of course! Then you can play music together!"

Rolling his eyes, he replied. "I'll just give her a brain."

After a few key clicks, magazine/book/music score scans and a doll hook up later, they were ready.

"If my calculations are right, it will just take a few shocks to wake it up…" Naoki was over by a switch awaiting his son's approval. Kazuhiko nodded. The father pulled down the switch and…the lights went off.

Though, the doll lit up with blue lines of electricity running all over the skin. This caused her hair to form into crazy curls. The computer made a dial up sound and the lights started to flicker on and off. Naoki grabbed his son and took him to closet. They slammed the door shut and locked it. The door frame lit up blue and then a big gust of air blew through the door. Then it was all black.

Naoki dug around for a flashlight. Finding one, he opened the closet door. The room was filled with smoke with his son clinging on his arm, he walked over to the table where the doll was. But lying there with eyes closed, was a…girl. The pair gasped. That was when the eyes opened.

"So what would you guys like to do first?"


End file.
